fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Half-Life: Full-Life Consequences
Half-Life: Full-Life Consequences is a ''Half-Life'' fan fiction written by squirrelking, and is his very first fan fiction. It earned official infamy after a parody of it was posted onto YouTube. Although it is often considered one of the worst fan fictions ever made, it has gained its own cult following, and is often used as a meme. General Information *'Title:' Half-Life: Full-Life Consequences *'Author(s):' squirrelking *'Genre(s):' Horror/Sci-Fi *'Date of Publication:' May 18, 2006 *'Rating:' T *'Status:' Complete Characters (In Order of Appearance) *John Freeman *Gordon Freeman *"Headcrab Officer" *"Zombie Goasts" *"Final Boss" *"Next Boss" Storyline The story introduces John Freeman as Gordon Freeman's brother. As John is working at his office, he gets an e-mail from Gordon informing him that "aliens and monsters were attacking his place", therefore "aksing" him for help. After getting his computer shut down, John goes to the roof of the building where he keeps both his motorcycle and "normal people" clothes. Before going to save his brother, John vowes that "it's time for him to live up to his family name and face full-life consequences". Along the way, he goes past a police officer who wants to give John a ticket. John refuses as soon as he realizes the officer is possessed by a headcrab zombie. After shooting the officer with a weapon (which he originally didn't have), he goes "faster like the speed of sound" to protect Gordon. He arrives at Ravenholm with writing under it saying "U SHUDNT COME HERE". He almost leaves, but then hears screams sounding like his brother. After killing some zombies with his motorcycle, he "walks fast" and finds a "wepon", which he kills "zombie goasts" with. The "goasts" tell John that the place they are residing is "their house". This makes John feel sorry for them, resulting in him blowing up their house. Afterwards, he hears more screaming from his brother. He arrives in time to see that his brother is "fighting the final boss". John aides Gordon by shooting bullets at the monster's eye. Gordon defeats the "final boss" by punching it in the face. The brothers celebrate, but it is short-lived because John detects the "next boss". In response, Gordon tells John to "run out of here as fast as he can". Therefore, Gordon presumably sacrifices himself by letting himself get "stepped on" by the "next boss", angering John. John swears that he will avenge his brother by defeating the "next boss". At that point on, the story ends, and awaits for a sequel. Parody As written before, the story earned both infamy and later fame after a parody of it was made on YouTube. The video featured rather amusing footage including John Freeman flying in narrations involving him "walking fast", the "final boss" and the "next boss" literally being office bosses, and the music being the same music heard from ''The Ren and Stimpy Show''. Reception Although reviews were mixed, this story and its sequels have gained popularity over the years to the point where it became both a cult following and a meme. Some of the reviewers observed that both it and its sequels were too humorous to be considered one of the worst fan fictions ever written. Sequels This story was successful enough to get three sequels, all of which were as well-received as this story. Sequels include, in chronological order: *''Half-Life: Full-Life Consequences 2: What Has Tobe Done'' (May 18, 2006) *''Half-Life: Hero Beggining'' (February 16, 2009) *''Half-Life: Full-Life Consequences: Free Man'' (April 12, 2009) See Also *List of fan fictions considered the worst External Links *Half-Life: Full-Life Consequences on FanFiction.Net *Reviews for Half-Life: Full-Life Consequences on FanFiction.Net *Half-Life: Full-Life Consequences on YouTube Category:Fan Fiction